


Making The Grade

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Harry is beating Hermione in potions. She's never been behind in anything... scruples go out of the window when something comes between the brightest witch of her age and her reputation.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Horace Slughorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Making The Grade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! Yet another procrastinatory nugget (who knows if everything else will be finished!) but hopefully this is enjoyable for now. Shamelessly smutty, basically a way to get Hermione on her knees - watch out for dubcon and power stuff, plus very rough stuff. If you're in the US or some other places this is Underage too.

How was he doing it? The stupid 'Prince' couldn't always be right, surely. Yet again, Harry's potion matched perfectly the description in _Advanced Potion Making_ yet hers wasn't even close. She had followed every instruction to the letter and still... not a patch on Harry's. This couldn't go on. It simply couldn't. As Slughorn called "...and time's _up_!" Hermione growled in frustration, sourly anticipating the fawning adulation the Potion-Master would undoubtedly have for _The Chosen One_. Sure enough, Hermione's potion - which was, at worst, an excellent attempt - was passed over fleetingly as Slughorn hurried his way to Harry's cauldron, gasping over the clarity and consistency of the mixture. "At it again, m'boy!" He roared indulgently as he swilled Harry's potion, "Top marks, as ever! Class dismissed!"

As everyone hurried to fetch their things and leave for lunch, Hermione dawdled. "I'll catch you up," she called to Ron, avoiding Harry's eyes. She didn't like what she was about to do, but Harry couldn't be allowed to go on cheating. It _was_ cheating, she told herself, straightening up to find Slughorn and herself alone. 

"Don't want to miss lunch now do you, Miss Granger?" Said the teacher jovially.

"I can be a few minutes late, Professor," she replied evenly, "I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you about something sensitive."

He looked a little intrigued at that and beckoned her forward. "Sensitive, you say, Miss Granger... why ever would that be?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Well, Professor..." Hermione began "...you see it's about... about a friend - it's about Harry, if I'm honest."

Slughorn blinked. "Not miffed that someone is bettering you in one class now are you?" He asked, laughing a little, "From what I hear in the staff room, you have no equal in any other discipline my dear, I don't think you need worry!"

Blushingly somewhat, Hermione continued, rushing slightly now: "Oh, no Professor, I'm not at all concerned for myself." Her blush deepened with the lie. "I just want everything to be fair." She watched him raise an eyebrow and presumed she would be safe, for now at least, to continue. "You see, Harry has this book. It's an annotated copy of our potions book, sir. It gives him extra instructions - tips and tricks on new methods, shortcuts and... cheats." She looked up at him. 

Slughorn remained silent for some moments. Then he said, rather slowly, "Miss Granger... I am aware that not being top in a class you usually excel in must be a shock but-"

"Honestly, Professor, it's true!"

His face hardened slightly, "Miss Granger! This is hardly the way to go about earning extra credit. Making allegations against fellow students, dear, dear, this won't do at all!"

Hermione was desperate now. The thought of sitting through another potions lesson, watching Harry excel... the though of sending another letter home and her parents' tart responses about slipping standards when she told them she wasn't top in everything... it was _unbearable_. "Professor, please! There must be something I can do." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she contemplated the disappointment. Slughorn came round the desk, looking down at her a little strangely. "I need to be top, sir," her brown eyes beseeched him from below, "please..."

Slughorn contemplated her for a moment. "How far are you willing to go to make the grade, young lady?"

"As far as I have to!" She said desperately.

"I mean this seriously, girl! Swear on your reputation and your place at this school that, whatever I ask of you - you will do it; whatever I do for you - you will be thankful for it; _whatever_ happens in this room - no one will ever hear of it!"

"I promise, I swear - anything!" Cried Hermione.

There was a moments pause, as if some great seal had just fallen into place.

"Very well then..." he said... "On your knees."

She looked up at him, questioningly. "But sir... why-" Looking down, she saw the bulge in the trousers of his suit. "Oh, Professor... I didn't realise-"

"-What you signed up for?" He asked coldly. "Too late now, girl." He was right. She had given her word. She fell to her knees. Slughorn unbelted himself at eye-level with her. He unzipped his fly and pulled the sides apart. A huge cock sprung forth. Slughorn was longer and _thicker_ than anything Hermione had - admittedly limited - experience with. His fat, throbbing member was already dripping precum. "Get on with it, girl" he ordered.

Hesitantly, Hermione placed a hand on her teacher's cock, looking up at him, "Yes, sir." She said, placing the other hand on the shaft too. She began to pump him, gently at first, stroking him back and forth with both hands wrapped around the length. She felt him get harder and thus larger. Slughorn groaned in pleasure as she became more confident, wanking her teacher more thoroughly. He wound the fingers of one hand into her hair. He looked down at her, on her knees below him, holding tight to his cock as if it were her lifeline. With a savage grunt, he grabbed her head with his other hand too and forced it forward. Her mouth open in surprise, his dick forced itself into her face. She let out a shocked, uncomfortable sound as he pushed in as far as he could. She was barely taking his head.

"Suck my dick properly, slut, or you'll get no better than an E." He pulled himself out momentarily.

"I'm- sorry... sir..." she panted "it's just so... big."

He placed a palm on each side of her head and steadied her so that he could push himself in properly. This time, she was more ready. She opened as wide as she could to accept her professor's dick. She was not ready, however, for how far he would go. He continued to thrust in as she began to choke. She felt her gag reflex engage, desperately attempting to free her throat of the head now invading it but he held her fast. Her eyes widened, looking up at him, brimming with tears as he held her there, choking on his cock. For a second, she thought he might never let go. Then, he relented slightly, pulling his member part-way out of her mouth so she could splutter. 

"P-please, sir - I can't - I can't take it so hard" she begged.

"You'll take it as hard as I give it to you, you filthy little whore. You signed up for this."

The jovial, fatherly professor was gone. Instead, there was the imposing, demanding, furious cock before which she knelt. In the hope of appeasing him, she didn't wait to be forced this time. She opened her mouth, took him in both hands, and fed his cock into her mouth. She breathed deeply, relaxing her gag, in the hope that she wouldn't have to suffer again. He, however, seemed less keen on this idea. She had been able, now, to take him as far as she had before, to the very back of her mouth. She breathed heavily from her nose, staring at the clear inches of flesh left between her lips and the base of his dick. She breathed harder as she felt his hands again around her head. He pushed harder. She began to moan in fear through her nose as the head of his swelling cock began to slide down her protesting throat. She gagged over and over, choking. Yet he did not stop; he forced himself further and further, her throat closing around him only making the sensation more enjoyable. Their eyes locked. Her usually subtle makeup was running, mascara dripping from her eyes with tears. Bubbles of spittle and trails of saliva dripped from her lips, almost sealed around the cock that was brutalising her throat. Her hands scrabbled at his, but it was to no avail. 

"I'll take as long as I like, cunt." He whispered. "Your holes have been barely used yet. Is it worth it? Is choking on sir's cock a reasonable price for that wonderful grade? Well?!" He shook her head up and down, ordering her to respond. Blinking away further tears, she nodded. "Good girl."

His grip tightened. He began to pull out and she breathed a half-sigh of relief. Slughorn tutted, as if disappointed in her. A moment later, she knew her hope had been misplaced. He shoved his cock hard back in and began thrusting, fucking her face gleefully. 

"Take - it - that's - right - yes!" With each word, he pounded her, forcing gluggling, gargling sounds from her throat and saliva from her lips. It dribbled down his shaft and all over his scrotum. His heavy balls were soon slapping her chin, making obscene sounds. He began to slap her cheeks with one hand while the other forced her head back and forth, making her take more. After some time, he forced her into one long thrust and, finally, the entirety of her professor's huge dick was pushed down her throat. He began fucking there too. The head of his cock rubbed along the inside of her windpipe with horrible force. He groaned and grunted as he abused her, throwing in words like "slut" and "whore" with abandon. She looked up again, beseeching mercy with her eyes. With an awful grin, he pinched her nose, totally stopping her breathing. Hermione panicked, terrified. For a few seconds she shook, paralysed by the fear that he would never let go. Then he abated. Contiunally, though, as she sucked his dick, he periodically seized her nose and held her, petrified that she might suffocate while sucking cock. 

After some time of this torture, as if discussing potion bottles, Slughorn said, "My testicles need cleaning, girl."

Finally, she slid her mouth off his cock, stopping for a moment to breath properly. Almost at one, though, he slapped his huge, throbbing member across her face and lifted it, ushering her hands up to take over, displaying his sopping balls for her to suck. She obliged, suckling each in turn and licking up the obvious droplets of spit and precum. 

"Such a dirty job..." crooned Slughorn. "But whores like you are made for worse. Thank me for allowing you to do this."

She looked up at him and, horrified with herself, said "Thank you, sir..."

"For..?"

"For... for letting me suck your balls, sir."

"Good girl! Now, make me cum on your face."

Gulping, Hermione wrapped both hands tight around his cock and began to pull in earnest. Up and down, harder and faster, she pumped her teacher's dick, willing him to orgasm.

"Beg for it!" He ordered.

"Please, sir," she moaned, "please cum on me, sir. I'm begging you, Professor, I need you to cum on me."

With a shout of ecstatic climax, Slughorn's cock twitched and pulsed, spraying ropes of thick, sticky cum all over Hermione's face and robes. She gasped in relief and terror as he ejaculated hard, glazing her. She blinked as it hit her eyes. 

"Suck it out," he whispered, evily, "all of it..."

She bent forwards once again and suckled on the head of his dick. He was still exuding fat streams of cum - it seemed to go on forever. Impatiently he forced her head down again. She gagged once more, semen dropping down her throat and streaming from her nose. He finally released her and Hermione fell away, gasping for air. She lifted her hand to wipe cum from her eyes but Slughorn gripped her wrist tightly. 

"If one drop of that cum hasn't dried on your face when you're back in this class at three o'clock Miss Granger, I'll have you cleaning the arse of every boy on the Quidditch team with your tongue, do you understand me?"

"Yes... sir."

"Go on to break now, dear - I need to mark your homework."

**Author's Note:**

> See what you think! Sorry this isn't a continuation but... when the mood strikes, y'know? Comments and kudos very much appreciated - I will always reply eventually!
> 
> -H xxx


End file.
